I am a sad, sad person
by GoddessMoonlite
Summary: This is how I responded to Deadly Nightshades "Obsessed with the X-Men?" I answered these all in the same night that i uploaded both chapters of How Moonie Got Her Muse... Im bored... I need coffee.. I saw Dragonfly today and i cried SOOOO hard! You have


How do you know if you're obsessed with the X-Men? This quiz is filled out by me, Moonie Toons! Here goes...  
  
  
  
1)You want to look like someone. Sorta. I can be Jubi- Jubes if I really wanted but I have a better shot at being Rogue. We have SOOO much in common! Jubilee is a close second though..  
  
2)You think one of the characters are hot. Actually, yes. I think Gambit is one sexy Mother F-er!  
  
3)You get everything X-Men related. I'm not gonna bother even though I have the TCG (trading card game)  
  
4)You try killing anybody who thinks X-Men sucks. Currently, I am plotting against people's lives. And sanity. You don't think i'm capible of muder, do you?  
  
5)You've memorized the whole X-men movie. Yep, but I lost it before I could do it in French. Ask my mom, I was gonna do it!  
  
6)You have read the book and you compared the movie to the book. I got the book awhile ago and finished it in like a half an hour.  
  
7)You have memorized all the characters plus their powers. Yes! I have done this! Ask me anything!!  
  
8)You have seen all the X-men evolution and original episodes. Nope never done this. But evolution annoys the hell outta me!  
  
9)You noticed that the original has Rogue with being strong and could fly and the movie and new cartoon only has that incapable of touching a human being. I know! Rogue is like such a wuss in the movie!  
  
10)You drive your friends nuts by talking about X-Men all the time. Actually, yeah. Just ask Rachelle!  
  
  
  
11)You memorized all the episodes from both the original and new cartoon. Nope, can't say that I have...  
  
12)You wonder why Mystic has clothes in the cartoon episodes but doesn't in the movie. Hey, yeah! Wait! I know why! Cause the cartoon is for kids and in the movie she doesn't have a big gun either!  
  
13)You screamed and yelled and did a whole bunch of things when they canceled the original episodes on fox kids. Why, yes, yes I did. I was SO freakin' pissed off! I hate Fox Kids!!  
  
14)You have downloaded everything you can find about X-Men. No but last week I did download audio clips from the cartoon! Quoting Rogue from the episode Night of the Sentinals (the one where everyone is pissed at Scott (whats new) cause he left Morph behind to die and Wolvie almost beats the shit outta him and Gambit) (Yes I have seen that episode alot) OK my favorite Rogue line "You look as nervous as a long tailed cat in a room fulla rockin' chairs!" Woo whoo! Long live audio downloads! If ya wanna hear go to http://www.operationblackout.com/ and go to audio. It's under Rogue and cats and rocking chairs. Make sure you have sound.  
  
15)You went on the Internet and went to every single page there is on X- Men. I haven't seen EVERY site but I have seen my fair share...  
  
16)You draw and write a bunch of X-Men stuff. Sorry, but, yeah, I do this. And I'm going to jail for the extensive use of the small, but handy, comma...  
  
17)You start your own comic book in hope that you would have it become like X- men. I'm doing one about the insanity that goes on daily at our Literature table in Mrs. Wheatley's class! Haha!  
  
18)You have bought every single comic book out there. Even the ones in different languages. No, I'm not gonna do this one. Including Excaliber, I have six issues so...  
  
19)For Halloween you dressed as an X-Men character. I'm doing it this year because my hair looks like Rogue's when her's was short. All I gotta do is get white hair spray, green and yellow spandex, and a brown jacket!  
  
20)You buy glasses that look like Cyclops and whenever someone takes them off you shout and scream to get them back because you might blow them to bits if you open your eyes. It would be funny to actually see someone do this but just for the sake of having friends, I wouldn't do it. And because red sunglasses are SO hard to find. Lol  
  
21)You read the comic book and compare it to the cartoon and movie. Actually, yes I have done this. The movie people screwed it up SO bad! 


End file.
